Name That Tune
by bxblover
Summary: First Finn notices the ecstatic glow surrounding Kurt during Regionals Week, then Burt notices how happy his son is after his last day of school. C1 takes place during Original Song and C2 takes place after New York. Two-Shot. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Name That Tune

Started: 3/24/11 3:11 a.m.

Finished: 3/26/11 8:22 p.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

Finn threw his bag carelessly on the couch, completely abandoning his Science assignment for the next week. There was no way he could focus anyway; he was too stoked about Regionals and the kickass song they wrote in Glee club. Maybe if he had time before dinner he could squeeze in some practice.

Excited, he ran to the kitchen. He hadn't noticed Burt's car, or his mother's in the driveway. That usually meant they left some prepped meal in the fridge with heating instructions. Maybe a crock pot of chili or a casserole dish of lasagna. Unfortunately when Finn opened the fridge there was no prepped meal. Not a crock pot or casserole dish in sight. There wasn't even a Tupperware container full of leftovers.

The tall boy let the door swing shut and he looked at the island in the center of the kitchen. No food, but there was a twenty dollar bill paper-clipped to a note.

"Finn & Kurt. Burt's older brother broke his leg, so we're going with him to the hospital. We're not sure how long we'll be, but we didn't want to call you during school. In case we're held over here's a 20 for some McDonalds. Love, Mom."

Finn frowned in disappointment. Despite his excitement to start practicing, his stomach growled in protest at the absence of decent food, and he couldn't go and get it without knowing what Kurt wanted. The front door swung shut with an easy bang, causing Finn to jump. He hadn't even realized it was opened. The bang was followed by a melodic hum, which he instantly recognized as Kurt's voice. He smiled at the sound in relief. Maybe his stepbrother would be willing to fly for their dinner.

The younger teen entered the kitchen on a twirl, his large craft box in one hand and that designer messenger bag in the other. He was vocalizing some unknown tune and his face was lit in a wide smile. The smile only faltered a little when he noticed his stepbrother watching him. "Oh! Hi Finn," he said amiably, setting his box on the counter while he hung up his bag on the back of a chair.

"Hey dude," Finn said, equally pleasant. "How was Dalton today?"

There was a slight twitch in Kurt's smile before he looked up at the wall. Except he didn't seem to be looking directly at the wall…more like…beyond it. "Quite fantastic, thank you," he said breathlessly, his cheeks turning pink.

"Um…good," Finn supplied hesitantly. His stepbrother _did_ seem pretty chipper. It wasn't like Kurt never came home happy, but when he left that morning there was a slight sadness in his eyes from the loss of his pet bird the previous day. Finn was suddenly curious as to what made him do such a one-eighty. "D-did you finish Palarotti's casket?"

The blue-eyed boy turned to him sternly. "_Pavarotti_. And no, I didn't. I was almost done decorating it when I was…" The smile reappeared. "Interrupted. But I had a good reason, and I know that Pavarotti wouldn't have minded, given the circumstances."

"What were the circumstances?" Finn spoke slowly, something he tended to do when he didn't understand what was happening.

Kurt's smile widened and he sauntered into the kitchen. "Dad and Carole aren't home. Did they leave anything to eat?"

"Uh…" Thrown off by the change in topic, the older teen held up the note in answer.

As his stepbrother read it his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ugh! McDonald's? No no no, I'll whip us up something."

"But…I was kinda jonesing for an Angus burger."

The horrified look shot his way made it seem like he'd suggested a visit to Mrs. Lovett's for dinner.

"Or not."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the taller boy and went to the fridge. "Why don't you head upstairs? I'll try not to take too long."

He smiled. "Okay. Thanks dude," he said, and turned to climb the stairs.

Finn started going over the dance steps in his mind, and was halfway to his bed when he remembered that he left his music sheets in his book bag.

He growled at himself and started back down the stairs, and he frowned when he heard the melodic sounds coming from the kitchen.

"La-laa-la-laaa…La-laa-la-laaa," Kurt sang while he rummaged through the cupboards, a navy apron adorning his waist as he twirled about the room.

Finn's confusion only increased at the display. It wasn't unusual to hear Kurt singing a random tune, but he never looked _that_ happy while doing it. Once more he rarely scatted out a melody; there were almost always lyrics to whatever he was singing.

He pursed his lips as he approached the kitchen. _Well, at least he's smiling. Whatever went on today made him feel better somehow_.

Kurt noticed his stepbrother as he made his way back to the kitchen, so he reduced the singing to a hum. Finn paused as the song continued. There was something…familiar about it. It sounded like something out of a Disney movie, and given the way the countertenor was prancing through the kitchen he wouldn't be surprised. It was like someone had replaced his stepbrother with Snow White.

He just noticed the blue eyes staring back at him in concern. "Finn? What's up?"

The older teen cleared his throat. "T-that song's kind of familiar. Anything I know?"

"Oh I doubt it. But don't worry, it's nothing on our set list," Kurt reassured with a cryptic smile.

Finn smirked a little. Through some unspoken arrangement they had decided not to discuss anything involving their respective Glee club's until Regionals were over. They just agreed with wish each other luck when the time came.

"Well then...I'm just glad that you're so happy."

The paler teen's expression melted into tenderness, and before he knew what was happening Kurt had enveloped the taller boy in a tight hug.

"Thank you Finn," he whispered. "I really _really_ want to tell you about my day, but I'm so afraid that the second I say it out loud I'll wake up and realize the whole thing was a dream. So…can I just bask in my euphoria on my own for a little while?"

He looked down at his stepbrother in surprise, and tentatively returned the hug. "Sure, Kurt. Definitely."

(Finn's Room)

Finn anxiously punched through the recent call list on his phone, trying to find Rachel's name. He was hunched against the closed door of his room, and he could still hear Kurt singing that weird song. Even when he was on New Directions he'd never seen Kurt so happy before. And even though he planned to respect his stepbrother's request for privacy, his curiosity about that nameless song had peaked. It was like the name was at the tip of his tongue, gnawing ferociously at his memory.

He grinned in triumph when he saw Rachel's smiling face next to her name and pressed the touch-screen on his phone.

Normally Rachel would pick up right away, barely giving the phone enough time to get through one ring. His brows knitted in surprise when the phone rang at least five times before he heard Rachel's greeting.

"Hello?"

He frowned in concern at her voice. It was unusually husky and quiet, like she'd been crying.

"Uh Rachel? Are you okay?"

There was a hasty intake of breath on the other end before she continued. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. I was just writing a new song for Regionals…I believe I've finally managed to tap into that real pain you were telling me about. It just needs a strong finish."

Finn slowly rose to a stand, his concern increasing at her vulnerable tone. "Is there…anything I can do?"

He heard her clear her throat, along with a strange shuffling sound. "No, no, nothing. Would you please tell me what you called for; I don't want to disrupt my inspiration."

"Um," he took a moment to remember why he called, thrown off by the tight knot growing in his chest at the thought of Rachel in pain. "Yeah, uh…Kurt came home today and he seemed really happy, and he won't tell me why yet. I'm-I'm fine with that for now, but he's in the kitchen and he keeps singing this weird song that I _know_ I've heard somewhere before, and I just can't place where. And you guys have really similar tastes in music, so I thought—"

"Say no more," she said in a get-down-to-business voice he was more familiar with. "Hold up the phone somewhere close that he won't notice, and allow me one minute."

"Thanks!" He smiled and hastily opened his door, but immediately remembered himself and started a slow tip-toe down the stairs. He quietly crept to the kitchen, hunched low so his stepbrother wouldn't notice his 6'4" frame. Kurt was still singing that damn song, his voice getting substantially higher, along with Finn's frustration.

He did as Rachel instructed, setting the phone down in the doorway and backing up so he wouldn't be seen. After about a minute he grabbed his phone and stealthily rushed back to his room. Once the door was shut he held the phone to his ear anxiously. "So?"

"That was ridiculously easy Finn. You could have taken the phone back after ten seconds," she said haughtily.

"Well what is it," he demanded.

"It's A Lovely Night from the underrated gem Cinderella," she said informatively.

Finn grinned in satisfaction. "I _knew_ it was a Disney movie!"

Rachel laughed a little. "Not _that_ Cinderella. The Rodger's and Hammerstein stage musical. We…watched it together on—"

"On your birthday…last year…," he finished slowly, realization setting in. He'd surprised Rachel with an impromptu marathon over at her house. For seven hours straight they sat through five different musicals, both of them beaming the entire time. Sometimes Finn would sing along, or he'd just listen to Rachel's random trivia about each one. They closed their little marathon with Cinderella, and Finn could still remember the bashfully content expression on Rachel's face as she sang along to A Lovely Night. Before it started she informed him that it was a song reflecting on Cinderella's joyous time at the ball, and how even though she had to go back to being a servant to her wicked stepsisters and stepmother, the memories of her amazing night with her prince would be enough to keep her happy forever.

The heavy silence over the phone was interrupted as something occurred to him. "But…wait a minute, why is Kurt singing that?"

"Well…obviously something great happened to him today," she replied quietly, her thoughts clearly still on that wonderful day before they—she—screwed everything up. "I'm sure when he's ready to talk about it, he will. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my songwriting."

Finn frowned, sensing the return of the saddened voice she had when they first started talking. "Will you be okay?"

"…Yes. In fact I…think I've figured out my big finish. See you at school."

After an awkward goodbye, the tall boy walked over to his computer, typing the title of the song into Google. He couldn't quite remember the lyrics. His eyes narrowed warily at the first few lines, then widened to the size of saucers when he reached the end.

(Downstairs)

Kurt's brows furrowed as he heard a strange yell from Finn's room. It wasn't very loud, and the older boy didn't come rushing down the stairs, so he shrugged it off.

He adjusted the misplaced salad fork at Finn's place, then smiled in approval at the spread he'd laid out on the table. His cheeks twitched in protest, and he reached up to gently massage them. He hadn't been able to wipe the silly grin off his face ever since—

_Since Blaine kissed me!_ _Twice! And the second kiss almost turned into a make out!_

He giggled and bounced on his toes, still overwhelmed with giddy disbelief. But he quickly composed himself, drawing a slow breath and spreading his hands soothingly as he let it out. Dinner was ready, and it was time to tell Finn about the kiss. Blaine was on thin ice with Kurt's dad, but maybe if he could recruit his stepbrother to their side it would be easier to smooth things over with Burt. It would just require a slow, logical explanation to Finn, along with some gentle prodding and hand-holding. …Plus a little bribery in the form of culinary excellence never hurt.

He turned, just about to call Frankenteen down for dinner when he bumped into a solid chest. He rubbed his nose and looked up at the older teen, his eyes widening. The confused but smiling teddy bear features his older brother had left with were replaced with something more…menacing.

"Finn? What's the matter?"

A wrinkled paper was shoved into the pale boy's face, and he took it in confusion. The ink was still wet, and the paper was a little warm, indicating it had just come from the printer. His eyes widened as he read the lyrics he'd been singing to himself all afternoon.

_A Lovely Night, a lovely night; a finer night you know you'll never see_

_You meet your prince, a charming prince; As charming as a Prince will ever be_

_The stars in a hazy heaven…trem-ble above you_

_While he is whisp'ring: "Darling, I love you"_

_You say goodbye, away you fly; but on your lips you'll keep a kiss_

_All your life you'll dream of this_

_Lovely…lovely night…_

Kurt nervously glanced up at Finn.

"_What_ did he do to my stepbrother," the taller boy asked in a dangerously steady voice.

Kurt gulped and smiled in embarrassment. So much for hand-holding.

FIN

**Partly inspired by my **_**own**_** reaction to the kiss. I had watched O.S. at a friend's house and on the drive home I put the window down and yelled 'Klaine's canon bitches!' at the top of my lungs. Spend the rest of the night grinning and singing to myself. Oh the stares I got…but anyway! I assume Finn's mind would go to something deeper in the gutter after reading those lyrics, so I wrote his response accordingly. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please feel free to fave/review. Feedback is the topping on a pizza.**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Name That Tune, Chapter 2

Started: 7/3/11 6:30 p.m.

Finished: 7/4/11 4:36 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

Burt lazily sipped at his coffee as he perused the funnies. He was enjoying his day off, currently waiting out the last hour before Carole got home so they could visit her sister's place and go out to dinner. He heard the front door opening, followed by the very distinct sound of a bag being flung to the floor.

Burt grinned. "On the hook Finn."

"Sorry," his stepson called, then backtracked to replace his bag. Soon the tall boy marched his way into the kitchen, making a beeline for the fridge. "Where's mom?"

"She's just finishing up at work; should be home soon."

"Did she make anything to heat up or something," he asked, staring into the fridge in puzzlement.

"Kurt can make you something," Burt told him over Dilbert.

Finn fidgeted and closed the fridge morosely, holding his stomach like it was in pain. "But he's not home yet."

Burt frowned and folded his paper to the crossword puzzle. "Oh, you guys didn't drive together today?"

"Naw, he said he was mee—"

"Helloooo," Kurt yelled from the front door. Burt jumped in surprise and turned around to see his boy almost skipping into the kitchen. He hung his jacket on a bar stool and smiled at Burt then his stepbrother. "Afternoon gentlemen! How was your last day Finn," he asked eagerly.

Finn looked a little thrown at his brother's enthusiasm, but he smiled back. "Pretty awesome. It looks like Rachel and I are official again."

Kurt tilted his head and held his face in his hands. "Ohh, Finn that's wonderful. Love is in the air! Come on, I'll cook us up something to celebrate."

"Sweet!" Finn cried, hopping into the bar stool next to Burt as he started his puzzle.

"How about you Kurt? How was your last day?"

His son grinned as he tied on his apron. "Fantastic dad," he replied breathlessly, his baby blues positively gleaming. Burt smiled for Kurt and went back to the puzzle, missing the curious look on Finn's face.

"Hey guys do either of you know a nine-letter word for 'conduct, as proper?'"

"Nope," Finn said quickly, leaning over to glance at the puzzle.

He waited for Kurt's response, but an answer didn't come. "Kurt," he tried again.

The boy looked up from whatever he was digging out of the cupboard. "What? I'm sorry dad, I wasn't listening," he apologized with a broad grin.

As Burt repeated himself Finn's eyes narrowed suspiciously at his brother. When Kurt didn't have an answer either they just moved on to the next clue. He worked on it together with Finn for a while as pleasant smells started to fill the kitchen. They were just filling in a three-letter word for 'Neptune's realm' when Burt realized that Kurt was humming. He looked up and saw him twirling around the stove, vocalizing as he placed the whole wheat noodles into a pot of boiling water.

He smiled, recalling how miserable his son was earlier this year and how remote he had become. He remembered the heartache he felt at seeing his boy in pain, and the shame when he found out that Kurt's life had been threatened and he hadn't seen how bad the bullying had gotten. The anguish, the terror in Kurt's eyes at just seeing that Karofsky kid made his blood boil in fury, and he was so afraid of what it all meant for Kurt in the long run. But now here he was, singing and boogying through the kitchen like he could leap to the moon if he wanted. Burt had his boy back. In fact he even seemed a lot cheerier than usual.

"Boy, you really did have a good day, huh Kurt," he asked with an amused laugh.

Kurt grinned back at him again as he stirred some red sauce. "Yes indeed dad!"

"Well I'm glad kiddo," he said, then glanced back down at the paper as his son started singing again.

"…What did Blaine do," Finn asked, laughter filling his voice.

Kurt dropped his spatula and stared wide-eyed at his brother.

Burt looked between the boys warily, his eyes narrowing as they stared at each other. "Kurt?"

"It's nothing dad," Kurt told him, his voice about an octave higher than usual as he hastily knelt down to pick up the spatula.

Finn leaned over and grinned at Burt knowingly. "The last time Kurt came home this happy he and Blaine—"

"Finn!" Kurt shrilled, his cheeks going pink.

A soupcon of alarm went off in Burt's head. "He and Blaine…_what_?"

"…Started dating," Finn finished, still grinning, and there was a private twinkle in his eye. "So come on Kurt, what did Blaine do this time?"

Burt's brows rose at his son, expecting an answer. Kurt looked between Burt and Finn for a minute before lowering the heat on the stove. He then took a deep breath and bounded over to the counter, grinning widely again.

"Okay, so we're sitting at the Lima Bean, right? And I'm telling him all about Nationals and our grand defeat! And Blaine, being the astute boyfriend that he is, notices that I'm not too broken up about losing, and I tell him that it's because New York was so amazing and I had such a great experience while I was there. And then…he did it."

"Did what," Finn begged giddily.

"Blaine said…that he loved me." Kurt breathed, beaming and clasping his hands together.

Burt leaned back, his eyes widening. He had barely begun to process _that_ information when Finn asked, "Did you say it back?"

"Well of course! I mean he took me by surprise, he just said it like out of the blue, but of _course_ I said it back!" Kurt jumped up and down excitedly, almost squealing in delight.

Burt remained still, frozen in surprise for a moment as Kurt was thoroughly congratulated by his brother. Kurt looked over at him and frowned at the shell-shocked expression. "Dad? Are you okay?"

His eyes started welling up of their own volition, and he was once more taken back to earlier this year; to the time he told Kurt that he would have to get used to being alone until he met someone as brave and open as he was. Burt was so afraid that living in Ohio would force his son to miss out on such a thing as youthful romance. Then Blaine came along. He was sure as hell open; 'I'm _definitely_ gay,' fell from his lips without shame or anger. He was brave enough to dance with Kurt in the middle of prom, despite some pretty upsetting memories from his past marring the occasion. And now he was telling his son that he loved him, a truly precious gift considering how long Kurt had been smitten with Blaine. Seeing how happy that made Kurt was almost too much for the old mechanic to bear.

He patted his son's arm and smiled warmly. "I'm really happy for you buddy."

Kurt sighed in relief, and they heard the front door open again, along with a woman's voice ringing out. "I'm home! And I brought a visitor!"

They looked over at Carole's smiling face as she stepped into the kitchen, and saw Blaine following, holding her hand and grinning.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt laughed and circled the counter to hug his boyfriend. Carole kissed Burt on his cheek and went to get changed before they left for the night.

"Well since it was your last day I thought we should celebrate our mutual freedom. So, here I am." Blaine spread his arms and shrugged.

"What a coincidence," Finn teased, his chin resting on his fist.

Kurt slapped his arm and pulled Blaine into the kitchen. "Ignore him. I was just making some dinner, have a seat!"

Burt offered Blaine a seat and observed the boy for a minute. He had seen the two boys together enough, he didn't doubt that they really were in love, but they were only seventeen, so who knew if this first love would last or not. Kurt laughed at something his boyfriend said and Burt grinned. He hoped it would last; Blaine was really good at making his son smile.

Carole reemerged from upstairs, fussing with her hair. "Okay Burt, ready to go?"

He grinned readily. "Yeah. Oh, one thing first, do you know a nine-letter word for 'conduct, as proper?'"

His wife's brow furrowed and she shrugged, making Burt curse in frustration.

"Etiquette," Blaine told him, leaning over the puzzle on the counter.

Burt blinked, looked at Finn, Blaine, then down at the puzzle. He smiled triumphantly as he scratched in the answer; it fit perfectly. "Thanks Blaine!"

"Sure, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said pleasantly, turning back to watch Kurt cook.

Burt nodded approvingly as he took Carole's arm. He truly hoped this first love would last; Blaine was really good at crossword puzzles.

FIN

* * *

**Ohmigod you guys, I saw the klaine skit from Dublin and I freaked OUT! It's not fair, there wasn't any kissing at the Detroit show! :( Oh well, at least we have youtube, yes? Anyway this isn't anything more than a two-shot. I just had to attempt something after that beautiful coffee-shop scene! I don't know why my stories with Burt are always so introspective, and I don't know why I always get uber fluffy when I write klaine, but I do! Again, a little rushed, but I just hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
